If only, if only
by TheSparker
Summary: Jason and Piper wander out into the forest and find more than just a hidden cave.


**Due to a new account this is a story that I already had on here, I'm just putting this on my new account. -TheSparker**

It was after dinner when Jason and Piper had started heading to the forest. Since their arrival to camp, Piper had continued to try to get Jason's memory back. How could he forget such a thing as their relationship? She had tried reenacting memories, but no success. Jason had told Piper that he wanted to show her something in the forest, something fantastic.

They walked about a mile away from the Dining Hall; they hadn't really said a word to each other.

"Alright Jason, when are you going to tell me what's back here?" Piper asked, stopping to rest her legs. She sat down on a nearby log.

"When we find it," Jason said sitting down next to her. He pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her.

"What do you mean 'find it'," Piper turned towards him; "Don't you know where this thing is?"

"Of course, of course, I'm pretty sure it's about ten minutes north from here." He said standing up.

They continued walking and Jason stopped abruptly. "We're here."

Piper looked around; she saw nothing, only the forest.

"Well, unless you see something I don't, then there's nothing here."

In response Jason grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her after him. The second Jason's strong, powerful hand gripped onto her small and delicate one, her heart immediately started beating faster. Much to her dismay, he let her hand go and came to a slow stop.

She looked up and saw a small space in between a bunch of boulders. It was barely big enough for an adult to fit in. Jason started to climb in but Piper grabbed onto the cloth of his shirt. "Jason, are you sure it's safe?"

"Looks fine to me, and plus if we get trapped in there, we'll be together." Piper turned her head away as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She didn't want Jason to see just how much she had fallen for him. After he was inside, she followed. The passageway went deeper and deeper under the earth. It was so dark she didn't notice when Jason had stopped and nearly knocked into him.

She expected the cavern to be pitch-black, but there was a small opening at the top that let a lot of light in. Jason was absolutely right, this was fantastic. It was like a small lake under the earth with boulders set that led to the center. It looked like a scene from a Disney movie.

"This- this is brilliant." Piper stuttered, it was so cold she could see her breath.

"It's better at the center, come on." He started jumping on the stones to the center. Piper followed after him. She got to the second to last stone, the gap between them was about three feet. Although she didn't think she could make it, she jumped.

Her right foot barely reached the rock, but she slipped and started to fall to the right. In a last attempt to save herself from the water she grabbed onto Jason's shirt, but he hadn't expected it. They both splashed into the water. Surprisingly the water was warm, well compared to the temperature inside the cavern. They came up laughing, both were soaking wet. Piper pulled off her wet jacket and threw it over to the cavern floor. Jason stripped off his shirt and did the same. Piper couldn't help but admire his perfect, upper body. After all the workouts they did at camp, he was in really good shape. The blood rushed up to her cheeks again.

They swam around for a bit, enjoying the warm water. Jason swam over to the edge and pulled his damp shirt back over his head, hoping he wouldn't forget it. Checking his watch Jason climbed up to the center rock and helped Piper on. She wrapped her arms around her torso to try to warm herself. Jason was watching her, his eyes seemed to be filled with something Piper couldn't exactly figure out.

"Jason, why exactly did you bring me here?" Piper looked down at her shaking legs. Jason moved her head up with his thumb until it met his. He took a step closer to her and cupped his hands around her neck pulling her face closer to his.

"Jason..." Before she could finish the sentence his lips were crashing into his. At first she was shocked but then she let him melt into her. Her hands wound up in his shirt pulling him closer and closer to her. There was a fire inside her, this was everything she had wanted since he had awaken in the bus. The kiss turned from soft to fierce within seconds. Like there was a fire inside him too. If only Aphrodite's cabin was here to see this, then someone would have won a bet. She wasn't cold anymore; in fact as she pulled away she could see the steam from their bodies in the air.

"Does this mean you remember your past?" Piper asked hopefully.

"No…not exactly, I don't remember anything. I thought- I thought if we kissed that maybe I would but…" His eyes dropped to the ground, his hands were still around her neck. His thumb was sweeping over her cheek and along her cheekbone. Piper had loosened her grip but they were still slightly attached to his shirt. She tried not to show it, but she was a little disappointed.

"Well, it was a good try. You should try again some other time." She flirted.

"Is that you telling me that I should kiss you more often?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Before she could reply, a loud brass horn was blown back at camp. They tried wringing out their clothing and then climbed back up to the surface. It was a long walk back to camp, so by the time they arrived their clothes were practically dry. Leo came running up to them, "Where have you guys been? We need to leave, the warship is ready. The rest of camp is on board. Come on, let's go save some silly little Romans."


End file.
